Nos Perdimos
by Lawrence Vivisected
Summary: ...And they lost their way...What if Sora had taken Riku's hand that day? Possibly overdone concept, but I'll give it a go. R&R...or not...


**Nos**** Perdimos**

By OkageHime

**Summary: **And they lost their way… What if Sora had taken Riku's hand on Destiny Island? Possibly overdone to death, but I'd like to try my hand at it.

**Author's Note:** Don't ask about the random Spanish. Would you like random Japanese instead? SUPER HAPPY FUN KAWAII SUGOI NE!

**Chapter 1: **Como el Cielo

His name was Sora.

Oh, it still _is_ Sora. He still doesn't like that name, by the way. It's a perfectly boring name. _Sora_; what parent would name their kid that? Something nicer should have been chosen, such as Vincent or Leon; just a normal name.

Oh, how Sora wished that he could have been worried only about names that day on the island.

That day is/was fresh in Sora's mind; how could anyone forget it? Chaos could be detected anywhere with every one of the five senses. With the eyes, the veil of darkness could be seen, enclosing the island like a sad, heavy cloud. With taste, one could savor the air, heavy laden with salt. With nerves, the boisterous wind could be felt; whipping around any beachgoer's hair and slapping their cheeks until they were rosy red. With smell, one could sense that the earth had begun to rot; a murderous stench wafting from under the feet. And with sound, the waves could be heard crashing against the shore like a wild beast.

Enough of that, though; Sora was terrified, and he thought that his heart would explode at any minute. It wasn't the thought that the sea could possibly swallow him up at any second, nor was it that shadows seemed to be brewing thickly at the heels of Riku's feet that scared him. Oh, no.

It was Riku himself who was scary, staring at Sora calmly with lovely, green eyes; failing to reflect the disorder occurring around them. There was an awesome, almost maniacal grin stretching his cheeks.

_'Well?' _the grin seemed to jeer, _'Are you coming, or what? Eh, sleepy head?'_

There was also Riku's hand, reaching towards him like a most poisonous flower.

The sweet, tempting hand that Riku offered to him was still and calm, just like the owner's eyes. Sora wanted, just for once, for Riku to lose his cool; to be frightened and turn to Sora for comfort during this storm. He looked away from his friend, hands balled into fists as he shot a fearful glance upwards. The dark storm clouds hovering above them grew larger and larger, as if forming a wide, black maw; to devour them and suck them both into the storm's belly.

Hungry for flesh and hungry for hearts: a perfect description of the tempest ravaging Destiny Islands at the time.

Sora watched as Riku dripped with the inky, black shadows that were scuttling around him so that, from far away, the boy looked as if he was wearing a writhing poncho. Sora would have almost laughed, had he not caught that serene look in Riku's eyes again. His heart dipped into fear, and he swallowed. He tried to speak, but Riku interrupted.

Rude as always, Riku.

"Are you _staying here_? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that…" 

"Riku!" Sora shouted over the blustering wind, "We have to go back! Kairi's missing! I-I don't know what's happened to her! She was there and…and I- then she just… Please, let's go!"

But Riku did not waver, nor did his outstretched hand. Only his smile faltered; it sliding off his face and disappearing into a tight, thin line.

"You will not come with me?" he said quietly, almost as if he were hurt.

"No, that-!"

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I never-!"

Riku snorted angrily, his white hair billowing around him like a halo. Sora stamped his foot childishly; here he was with his fingers numb, his legs wet, absolutely no dinner in his stomach and yet, trying to convince his best friend to go somewhere safe _to no avail_. Fine; Riku obviously wanted to die here. Let the little butt munch perish…

But before Sora could storm away, Riku laughed loudly and yelled smugly:

"Are you _afraid_, Sora?"

This stopped the shorter male in his tracks. Was he afraid? Sora turned his head a teensy bit, to spy Riku and his tiresome hand.

Of course; of course he was afraid. Who wouldn't be?

_'No,'_ Sora thought stubbornly, _'No. I am not afraid.'_

Glaring, Sora latched onto Riku's hand.

"I am not afraid," he snapped at him.

He thought he saw Riku smile in self satisfaction; thought he felt five fingers lace into his and squeeze affectionately. He could not tell, for deep shadows were swiftly threading them both close together.

As the world around them went silent and black, Sora wondered if they truly had been, at that moment, devoured by the storm.

**000**

Onoes. They be in trouble, they is. Mmmyup. Review, or the crazy monkey man will gobble your spine, he will.


End file.
